Dustin and Inuyasha
by dustinhogan83
Summary: Yet another story starting yours truly. This time it's an Inuyasha story. Kagome and her childhood friend Dustin get sent to Edo Era Japan through a well and encounter a the dog boy Inuyasha. A big adventure is in-store for the two. There is some minor OC included in his story.


**Yet another story I have. This time it's an Inuyasha story. Rated T for violence and language**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

YELLING

_Flashback_

* * *

The Boy and Girl who Overcame Time… and the Boy Who Just Overcome

* * *

In a remote village surrounded by mountains. The villagers wear rustic feudal era clothes.

Villagers: "It's Inuyasha!" the villagers said running, terrified.

We see a young man leaping into the sky while trapped in a net, but he's no average human boy. He is of average height, standing at 175 cm, with a lean, wiry frame that belies his massive strength. He has a thick mane of waist-length silver white hair, golden eyes with slit like pupils, claws on each digit, and short fangs in his mouth. His ears are furry and pointed like those of a dog and feel like "five uncooked Chinese dumpling shells atop one another." This is Inuyasha

He slashes at the net maliciously and frees himself. Grappling hooks are shot at him, but he dodges easily. Cut to a temple, Inuyasha grins evilly and looks at a necklace with a pink orb that glows. He grabs it. Villagers barge it, throwing spears at him. One of the weapons knock into a lantern and the temple catches fire. Inuyasha escapes through the roof. The temple roof explodes.

Inuyasha: "That'll teach you! With this in my possession…I can become a real demon!" Inuyasha said as he looks intently at the orb on the necklace, and lands.

While he want looking, a very beautiful and flawless alabaster-white skinned woman with waist-length rich black hair which was often tied into a loose ponytail with a white ribbon and big brown eyes. She wore the traditional dress of a miko, which has remained essentially unchanged to this day except for the lack of the slit-shoulder seam. So E wore a white jacket with sode-kukuri through the sleeves and open shoulders. Strings called muna-himo were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed. Her kosode would be very much like a modern Kendo or Naginata Keikogi, with the sleeve fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt and extending slightly past the wrist. The slits on the side of her hakama, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her hitoe showed the white kosode she sported. This was a deliberate fashion effect. Kikyō wore a bright red nagabakama, which included the small board on the lower back. Like a majority of other characters, she also was perpetually barefoot throughout the series, however this was changed in the anime where Kikyō wore common tabi (socks) and rice straw sandals. Kikyō sported a red Obi, or belt, over all her other garments.

This was Inuyasha's first love, Kikyo.

Alongside her was a an of her age with sky hazel eyes and brown hair in a ponytail. He wore a black hakama and a blue Haori. On his right hip was a katana in a blue sheath with kanji characters on it. And around his neck was a deep blue four hole ocarina with the symbol of a dragon on the front.

This was Kikiyo's childhood friend, Reiju Hanzo, a Ronin.

Kikiyo: "Inuyasha!" Kikyo said, drawing an arrows

Inuyasha turns back while running, and the arrow hits him in the chest, pinning him to a tree behind him. The necklace falls out of his hands. Kikyo and Reiju look at Inuyasha determinedly.

Inuyasha: "Ki…Kikyo…! Reiju! Why, you…!" Inuyasha said weakly as he raises his hand, struggles for awhile and becomes unconscious.

Both Kikyo and Reiju falls to her knees weakly, showing a trail of blood behind her while Reiju had blood pouring from his right side. A little girl with an eye patch on rushes up to her.

Little girl: "Sister!" A little girl rushed to the two.

Little boy: "Sensei!" a young boy about the same age as the girl ran up o the two.

Villager 1: "Lady Kikyo! Master Reiju! Their badly wounded." A villager said alarmed.

Little girl: "Sister… How did you get hurt?"

Kikyo: "My cowardliness…has resulted in this." Kikyo said as Reiju picks up the necklace.

Reiju: "And all for this…"Jewel of the Four Souls." Reiju said as he winced in pain.

Little girl: "Sister, we must tend to your injury!" The girl said as she supported Kikyo while then boy supported Reiju.

Kikyo: "We're beyond saving. So listen to me, Kaede. Take this Sacred Jewel…and burn it with my body. It must never get into the hands of evil-doers!" Kikyo said.

Reiju: "Taiyang. I'm sorry for leaving you, my student. But I need you and Kaede to be strong." Reiju said as Kikyo clenches the orb on the necklace tightly as she and Reiju fall onto their side.

Kaede: "Sister! SISTER!"

Taiyang: "REIJU-SENSEI!

Kikyo and Reiju appear in flames. Kikyo holding the necklace in a prayer stance, with her eyes closed while Reiju was in a sitting position holding his katana in his lap and his ocarina.

Kikyo: "The Sacred Jewel…I will take it with me to the other world."

Reiju: "And I will dot he same with my sword and ocarina." Reiju said as both falls into the flames.

***Tokyo. In a shrine.***

Girl: "A Sacred Jewel?" Said a rather attractive young woman who has somewhat pale skin, and a slender yet curvaceous figure with well-toned thighs. She has long wavy black hair with a noticeably grey outline which is sometimes portrayed as blue, and big blue eyes. She is wearing a green and white sailor fuku. A red ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. This is Kagome Higurashi.

Alongside her was a young man in a blue t-shirt with a black collar and sleeves. He wore blue jean shorts, grey socks and green and black tennis shoes. He has brown hair and Hazel blue eyes obscured by black rimmed glasses. Around his neck was a deep blue ocarina and in his hands was a katana in a blue sheath with kanji characters on it. This is me, Dustin Hogan, Kagome's childhood friend.

Old man: "Yes! This jewel will bring happiness and prosperity without fail!" Said an old man who looks like a traditional Japanese Shinto Priest by his clothing. This was Kagome's grandpa.

Kagome was holding up a keychain with a mini-plaque of Japanese characters and a purple orb dangling at the bottom.

Kagome: "You're selling this marble thing? Keychain charms are out of style!" Kagome said.

Dustin: "Looks eye catching to me. I'm more than willing to buy one of those things."

Grandpa Higurashi: "It's no ordinary keychain! The ball at the end is the Sacred Jewel…This shrine's… Huh?" Kagome's grandpa said as a cat's paw appear and starts pawing at the orb the Kagome's is holding, making a noise. Kagome is distracted and teases the cat with the keychain as I chuckle at the sight. Grandpa Higurashi glares at us and coughs.

Grandpa Higurashi: "Now heed this, Kagome. The origin of this shrine's Sacred Jewel… Huh?" He said seriously but sees that the girl is still playing with the cat.

Grandpa Higurashi: "The origin of this Sacred Jewel is…" said louder until Kagome clenches keychain and interrupts in a hopeful voice.

Kagome: "Hey Gramps! Remember what day tomorrow is?" Kagome asked as I snickered at her expression.

Dustin: "Oh boy. Here we go." I sighed with a smile as I know what she's referring to.

Grandpa Higurashi: "Oh, how could I forget my dear granddaughter's birthday?" Grandpa Higurashi said.

Dustin: "You kept reminding me since earlier this morning." I said as Kagome was excited and ignored me.

Kagomd: "A present for me?! " Kagome said.

Dustin: "Really?" I said with a sweat drop. As Grandpa Higurashi hands her what looks like a mumified hand.

Grandpa Higurashi: "The mummified hand of a water imp is sure to bring happiness. In fact, the origin of that is…"

Kagome: "Have a snack, Buyo." Kagome gives her present of the water imp's hand to the cat, who bites into it and walk away.

Dustin: "Okay! Seriously?" I said with a face palm.

Grandpa Higurashi: "No, don't give it away!" Grandpa Higurashi tries to catch the cat but face onto his face.

Dustin: "I got it." I said as went to get a can of fish to get Buyo's attention. Sure enough it did and I went to get he hand.

Dustin: "I'll be more than happy to take it off your hands Gramps. Might come in handy one day." I said as Kagome looked at me with a disgusted look.

Kagome: "Ew! Are you serious?" Kagome asked.

Dustin: "At least be grateful will ya princess? When I got this katana and ocarina for my birthday I never complained." I said with a smirk.

Kagome: "But you never played that thing once." Kagome said as Grandpa Higurashi then pulled out a small book of ocarina songs.

Grandpa Higurashi: "That reminds me. I meant to give this to you on that day, but I somehow lost it." Grandpa Higurashi gave me he booklet.

Grandpa Higurashi: "Each song in that book is believed to summon the spirits stored in that ocarina." Grandpa Higurashi said as I smiled.

That's right. The ocarina is believed to house twelve spirits known as the Twelve Sport Beasts, spiritual forms of the zodiac animals.

Dustin: "Thanks Gramps." I said as Kagome looked at me with a smirk.

Kagome: "You really think that thing holds twelve spirits?" Kagome said.

Dustin: "Well, maybe not, but that's what makes it cool." I said with a prideful grin.

Kagome: "Yeah well you're never gonna get a girlfriend if you believe in all that paranormal stuff." Kagome said as I gave her a playful sneer.

Dustin: "At least I don't give gifts to my cat, miss inconsiderate." I said as he humphed and looked away.

It was dinner time and Kagome's family and mine were dining together. To put it simply we live in the same house. The day my parents met Kagome's mom and Grandpa, the became friends instantly, despite being from two different countries. Gramps holds up a pickle with his chopsticks.

Gramp: "Now then, the origin of these pickled vegetables is…" Gramps said but Kagome got irritated and interrupts.

Kagome: "They're donations from a shrine-visitor, right?" Kagome said as Gramps bows head in embarrassment.

Dustin: "Wow! Way to be a total buzz kill." I said as Kagome glared at me.

Dad: "Not at the table boy." Dad elbows me in the side.

/Next Day/

It was a busy morning in Tokyo. Students and office workers fill the streets. You know how crazy it can be in Tokyo.

Kagome's mother: "Kagome! Phone call!" Kagome's mother called out as Kagome answered the phone.

Kagome: "The review notes? Sure, I'll bring them today. I know!" Kagome hangs up as I walked in with my gakuran on. We were ready for another grueling day of school.

Kagome: "We're off!"

Dustin: "Yeah." I said unenthusiastic as we ran pass the hut.

Kagome: "Huh? Sota?

Sota: "Sis…" Sota said, standing by the door of the hut with a bowl of cat food)

Kagome: You're not supposed to play around here.

Sota: "But Buyo…"

Kagome: "Did he go into the Hidden Well?" Kagome asked as I face-palmed.

Dustin: "God I hope not." I said as we got into the hut. They are at the top of a staircase which leads to a square well. The well is covered up with planks and a charm.

Sota: "Buyo! I think he's at the bottom."

Kagome: "Why don't you go down?"

Sota: "This place gives me the creeps."

Kagome: "Such a scaredy cat! Be a man!"

Kagome and Sota look at me.

Dustin: "Me? Are you serious?! Have you ever seen me go down a goddamn well before?" I asked as Kagome slapped me on the arm.

Kagome: "Will you watch your mouth in front of Sota?" Kagome said as a a fade scraping noise is heard.

Dustin: "The fuck?" I said as Kagome slapped me again.

Kagome: "Language!" Kagome growled as Sota hided behind hides behind Kaguya

Sota: "Something's down there!" Sota said scared.

Kagome: "Stupid. It's the cat! Aw, man…"

Kagome and I walk down the stairs and the scraping noise is heard again.

Kagome: "That sound? From inside the well?" Suddenly Kagome screams. Frightened by the scream, Sota falls on his back.

Sota: "Buyo!"

Buyo appears next to Kagome's feet and purrs loudly. Kagome picks him up and stands near the well.

Sota: "You scared me! Don't scream so loud, Sis!"

Kagome: "Watch it! We're down here 'cause you're scared!" Kagome said as I snuck up be hind her and have a little fun.

Dustin: "BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" I yelled, scaring the hell Kagome and I laughed so hard I could barely breath.

Kagome: "DUSTIN! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Kagome growled at me.

Dustin: "And you said we're down here because Sota was scared when clearly you're the pussyfooter." I laughed.

Kagome: "What did I say about language Mr. Potty mouth?!" As I finally calmed down, light emits from the well and the planks on the well rumbles. A vortex of energy surges out, breaking the planks and charm.

Sota: "Guys!"

The vortex of energy turns into hands and grabs both me and Kagome into the well. Buyo escapes and runs to Sota.

Sota: "Guys!"

Kagome: Huh?!

Kaguya and I turns around to find a woman with six hands grabbing onto her.

Woman: "Such joy! I can feel my strength returning! My body is coming to life again!"

The centipede's her lower body, which was just bones, fill out and turns into a long centipede body.

Centipede: "You have it, don't you? Don't you?" The centipede woman said as she licked Kagome's face with her long pointed tongue.

Kagome: "Let me go! You're disgusting!" Kagome struggled as I punchedthe centipede's face.

Centipede: "Gah!" The centipede gasped in pain and surprise.

Centipede: "You little…! You two won't escape from me! The Sacred Jewel…!"

The centipede fades away. Kagome continues falling. A pink light emits from her tummy. One of its human arms which broke off from the centipede still grabs onto Kagome.

Kagome: "The Sacred Jewel?" Kaede said as the arm loses its grip on Kagome

Kagome: "Huh?"

We land gently onto the bottom of the well. We catches our breath and look at the opening of the well.

Kagome: "Are we inside the well? Was that a dream?"

We then turn around and see the broken human arm.

Kagome: "It wasn't a dream! I gotta get out!" Kagome said as we srooduo.

Dustin: "Sota! Are you there buddy? Get Gramps!" I yelled but no reply.

Kagome: "That kid! He ran away!" Kagome said.

Dustin: "No shit Sherlock! The kid was scared out of his mind. Just what the hell was he supposed to do?" I said as Kagome glared.

Kagome: "Do you ever stop swearing?" Kagome asked.

Dustin: "Jesus! Sorry Mom!" I said mockingly as a white glowing butterfly flutters near Kaguya.

Kagome: "Huh?" Kagome said surprised as it flew at me now.

Dustin: "Whoa!" I said as the butterfly flies away. We reached the ledge of the well. However, it is no longer the interior of the hut anymore. A lush greenery and forest is seen instead. Kagome sits herself on the ledge.

Dustin: "I don't think were in Kansas anymore." I said making a Wizard of Oz reference.

Kagome: 'Where's this? I know we fell into the well at the shrine.' Kagome thought as we both get off the ledge and walks around.

Kagome: "Gramps! Mom? Gramps! Mom!"

Dustin: "Mom! Pop! Hannah! Brody! You guys out here?"

We walk into a forest area, birds are tweeting in the pleasant forest.

Kagome: "Sota… Buyo… The shrine is a Sacred Tree!" Kagome said as I see the tree in question as well.

The Sacred Tree that is in the Higurashi Shrine is seen among towering among the other trees. We run towards it happily.

Kagome: "What a relief! We're close to home!" Kagome said pushing some bushes aside when we in her tracks. She looks at the Sacred Tree. A boy is pinned onto the tree, with roots growing over him. He is of average height, standing at 175 cm, with a lean, wiry frame that belies his massive strength. He has a thick mane of waist-length silver white hair, golden eyes with slit like pupils, claws on each digit, and short fangs in his mouth. His ears are furry and pointed like those of a dog. An arrow is pierced through his chest. His eyes are closed and he looks dead/unconscious.

Kagome: "A boy?" Kagome said as we climb up a root and walks to the guy.

Kagome: "Hey, what're you doing?"

Dustin: "Hey. You alright there dude?" I asked as we then noticed two dog ears on his head.

Kagome: 'These…aren't human ears. I want to touch them…' Kagome rubs his ears curiously with both hands for awhile. She stops and slouches over.

Kagome: "Though maybe I shouldn't be doing that." Kagome said.

Suddenly a group of villagers appear and draw arrows at us.

Yukichi: "You there! What're you up to?!" One of the villagers, Yukichi, asked us drawing an arrow at us with several other villagers threateningly.

The villages fire their arrows. As we hide onto the dog eared boy while the arrows miss and hit the tree trunk instead. The villagers rushes up to us.

Kagome and I sit with our hands and ankles tied up on a straw mat in the village square. The villagers surround her.

Kagome: "Hey! Why are we tied up?!"

Villager 1: "Two strangers in strange clothing."

Villager 2:" From a foreign land?"

Villager 3: "Will there be war again?"

Yukichi: "Just before rice-planting season? We're so short-handed as it is!"

Villager woman: "Perhaps their foxes in disguise?"

Villager 6: "Better a shape-changer than another war."

Kagome: "Topknots…topknots… All of them have topknots! Where is this place?!" Kagome asked.

Dustin: "I wish I knew." I deadpanned

Yukichi: "Make way for High Priestess Kaede!" Yokichi said as an old woman with an eyepatch in priestess clothes, holding a bundle and a bow, walks towards us.

Kagome: 'Great. Here comes ANOTHER weirdo.'

Kaede hands her arrow to Yukichi, reaches into her bundle for some powder and throws it at us. Kagome struggled while I coughed.

Kagome: "Hey! What're you doing?!"

Dustin: "The hell woman *cough*?!"

Kaede: "They told me a pair of demons we're found in the Inuyasha Forest. I thought some ritual purification was in order.

Villager 8: "Then could be foreign spies?"

Kaede: "Yes, but to spy on what?! We can barely feed ourselves in this village." Kaede said as an old man in a blue kimono walks up and notices me and Kagome. Kaede then looks at Kagome and is surprised, as did the old man next to her. She walks closer to us.

Kaede: "You there. Let me take a good look at your face." Kaede grabs Kagome's chin and turns Kagome's face left and right. Test old man did the same to me.

Kagome: "You!" Kagome said as she glares at the old woman.

Dustin: "What the hell is the big idea old timer?" I said with a growl.

Kaede: "Such a likeness… to my sister Kikyo."

Old man: "You look a lot like my sensei." The old man said.

Kagome and Dustin: "Huh?" we said in unison, confusion clear in our tone.

/Later/

It was nighttime in Kaede's hut. Kaede is scooping up some stew for me and Kagome.

Kagome: "Looks delicious! Thank you!" Kaede said as she drinks the stew while I ate at a leisurely pace.

Kaede: "Forgive us. With so many wars these days, our young ones have become rash. Even if I tell them we've no business with wars, they refuse to listen and only give me more to worry about." Kagome said as the old man spoke.

Taiyang: "I didn't get to introduce my self earlier. My name is Taiyang." Taiyang said with a smile.

Kagome: "This, uh… isn't Tokyo, is it?"

Kaede: ""Tokyo"…? Never heard of such a place. Is that your homeland?"

Kagome: "Yes, well… we'd like to go home soon. 'Not that I know how, exactly…'

Kaede looks intently at Kagome as she slurps up more stew.

_Flashback_

_younger Kaede and Taiyang held up the injured Kikyo and Reiju._

_Young Kaede: "Sister, we must tend to your injury!"_

_Kikyo: "Take this Sacred Jewel… and burn it with my body!"_

_Flashback end_

Kaede: 'Fifty years have passed since that day.'

Not to far off, a demon was burrowing through the grass at a very fast speed. It crashes into a hut and reveals its centipede body. It destroys more huts in the village. Villagers were running. A bell is ringing in the background. We all rush out of their hut.

Kaede: "What's going on?!"

Villager: "An evil spirit!"

The centipede monster that grabbed Kagome into the well appears. She holds a horse in her mouth. Several villagers fire arrows at her, whom she swipes away with her tail. She flings the horse in our direction but we manage to dodge.

Kagome: "That again!"

Centipede: "Hand me the Sacred Jewel!" The centipede woman swoops down at Kaede and Kagome but misses.

Kaede: "The Sacred Jewel?" Kaede looks at Kagome.

Kaede: "Do you have it?"

Kagome: "I don't know! I don't know about any Sacred Jewel!"

Two villagers fire arrows at the centipede while she's midair.

Centipede: "Give it to me! Give it to me!" The centipede spins her body and swipes her spinning tail at the villagers.

Kagome: 'That demon! It's coming after me!'

Yukichi: "Our spears and arrows have no effect!"

Suddenly my katana appeared in my hand and my ocarina appeared around my neck in a flash of light. Kaede and Taiyang were shocked by this.

The centipede noticed my items too and she was shocked and scared at once.

Centipede: "That sword and ocarina." The centipede said wide eyed.

Kaede: "It can't be." Kaede said as the centipede rushed at me.

Centipede: "Where did you get those boy!?" The centipede asked as she tried to land a hit on me.

Dustin: "Wouldn't you like to know you ugly bitch." I drew my sword and slashed at her cheek.

Centipede: "Gah!" The centipede backed away and screamed in pain and surprise.

Centipede: "You filthy little runt! DIE!" The centipede tried again to attack me but I dodged.

Kaede: "We must throw her into the Dry Well!"

Kagome: "Dry well? The well in the Inuyasha Forest. 'That's the well Dustin and I climbed out of.'

Kagome: Which way is the forest?" She then turns around around) h

Kagome: "Where the light is shinning?"

Kaede: "What did you say?!"

The centipede swoops down at Kaede and the villagers again but I got in the way and slashed the centipede's face, making her scream in pain.

Kagome was running and she jumps into a shallow pond.

Kagome: "Let it pursue me!"

Kaede: That girl! How can an ordinary girl see the foul vapors that rise from the forest?

Villager 4: "Priestess Kaede!"

Kaede and Yukichi get onto horses. I looked at my ocarina and pulled out my booklet of songs. I played my ocarina and the centipede noticed.

Centipede: "Like hell I'll let you boy!" the centipede said but she went in too little too late as a big rabbit compost of white light appeared behind me, is red eyes glaring at the centipede before enveloping me in white light. My clothes took a drastic change as my regular clothes changed to a white Shinobi outfit. My ocarina and katana remained unchanged.

Taiyang: "Impossible!"

Kaede: "It can't be!"

Centipede: "Damn you!" The centipede charged at me, but I dodged amazing speed and hopped higher than the average person would in front of Kaede and Yukichi.

Dustin: "What's the matter bug bitch! Am I too fast for you?" I said as I hopped towards Kagome's direction.

Centipede: "You and your little friend will not escape me this time!" The centipede said as she burrowed underground and went after me.

Kaede, Yukichi and Taiyang were stunned at what they seen.

Kaede: "There is only one person we know with such powers." Kaede said as Taiyang had a smile on his face.

/Kagome's POV/

I was running through a lone path, panting heavily. She is running towards a forest which has a psychedelic-colored sky above it.

Kagome: "Will I be saved?! Will I?" I look back to see see the centipede chasing… a shinobi dressed in white?"

White shinobi: "Kagome! Run!" the white shinobi said to me in a familiar voice.

Kagome: "Wait! Dustin?" I asked shocked by not only his attire but also his jumping skill and suped up speed.

Dustin: "Talk later! Run Now!" Dustin grabbed my arm and ran with speed I couldn't imagine all the while the centipede thing was chasing us.

/Meanwhile/

In the forest, where Inuyasha is sealed. A pink glow pulses around him. His hands suddenly clenches a little as he wakes up.

Inuyasha: "I can smell it… The scent of the woman who killed me! It's approaching!" Inuyasha grinned evilly.

Inuyasha tries to take out the arrow in his chest, but the arrow emits a barrier that prevents him from doing so.

Inuyasha: "Damn!" Inuyasha swore furiously

/Dustin's POV/

We were running up a slope in the forest. The centipede is hot on our trail.

Centipede: "Give me the Sacred Jewel!"

Kagome: "I don't have any such thing!" Kagome said as I jumped up in the air and held up my hand, as lightning gathered and tell lightning formed into four daggers.

Dustin: "Why don't you piss off someone else!" I said as I threw the electric daggers at the centipede, making her flinch in pain.

Centioede: "Gah! Insolent little whelp!" The centipede said as drew my katana as it was now charged with electricity.

Kagome: "What the…" Kagome said shocked by the sight.

Dustin: "You're in for a "shock"! INABA THUNDER!" I said as I thrusted my blade, emitting a bolt on electricity at he centioede, making t scream in pain as it twitched, but the Centipede Monster managed to recover and lunge at us, crashing into the ground and sending user flying. Kagome flips in the air and lands in front of the boy we saw earlier while I said on the ground.

Kagome: "Oww!"

Inuyasha: "Hey Kikyo! Why are you wasting time with the Centipede Monster?"

Kagome: 'Did I just hear…talking?!' We look to the dog eared boy was alive.

Dustin: "Holy shit! You're alive?" I said shocked.

Inuyasha: "Kill her in one strike, Kikyo. Just like the time you killed me." He then looks at me.

Inuyasha: "Well. Reiju! Long time no see huh."

Dustin: "Reiju? Who the hell's that?"

Inuyasha: "Huh? Don't look so dumb! Lost your mind already, Miss Kikyo and Mister Reiju?"

Kagome: "Kikyo? Reiju? Who are they?! You listen here, my name is…" Kagome said as the dog boy interrupted.

Inuyasha: "She's coming." And sure enough, the centipede was close behind.

The Centipede lunges at Kaguya from behind, but I slashed at her again A few grappling hooks appear and hits the Centipede Monster. The villagers appear around the group.

Villager 1: "All right! Heave!"

Villagers: "Right!" They pull the grappling hook, reeling the Centipede Monster in

Kagome: "We're saved…"

Inuyasha: "So hopeless, Kikyo!"

Kagome: "Hey you! Don't mistake me! I said I'm not Kikyo! And he is not Reiju!" Kagome said pointing at me.

Dustin: "Is now a good time for arguing?" I said agitaed.

Inuyasha: "Shut up! Who else would give off a scent like you? Huh?" Inuyasha smell her.

Inuyasha: "Or… maybe not Kikyo."

Kagoms: "Finally! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

Inuyasha: "Kikyo seemed smarter. And she was a beauty."

Dustin: "Either you shut up or I'll neuter you mutt!" I said as the suddenly the Centipede Monster grabs Kagome from behind, pulling at her. Kagome in turn pulls at Inuyasha's hair.

Kagome: "Let go of me!"

Inuyasha: "Ouch! You let go of me!" Inuyasha uttered in pain.

Kaede, Taiyang and Yukichi arrive at the scene.

Villager 2: "Priestess Kaede! The Inuyasha!"

Kaede: "The Inuyasha has awakened?! The spell that was cast was eternal! So why…?"

Centipede: "Give me the Sacred Jewel!"

Kagome: "Let me go!"

Inuyasha: "The Sacred Jewel?" Inuyasha asked in shock.

Dustin: "Forgot about me already? Eat this you oversized night crawler!" I went to slash at her side, but she caught my blade in mid swing. And sadly I lost my shinobi uniform and regained my ordinary attire.

Dustin: "Shit!" I swore in shock and anger.

Centipede: "Where's your thunder now boy?" The centipede said mockingly and opens her mouth, revealing all her sharp teeth, about to bite into Kagome.

Dustin: "Kagome!" I said in terror.

Kagome: "Stop!" Kagome said as A force emits from her palm and hits the Centipede, causing her to let go of Kagome, making her falls to the ground. The human arms of the monster drops off.

Kagome: "That's right!" Kagome said looking at her hand. "Something like this happened in that well…" Kagome muttered.

The villagers gasp in amazement at Kagome's feat. And to be honest, I can't blame them.

Kagome: "But… why can I do these things?" A glow appears at the side of Kagome's torso.

Kagome: "Something is shining!"

The Centipede monster lunges at Kagome again and this time, Kagome is thrown into the air. As she is in midair, the glow exits her body and becomes a pink orb.

Kagome: "From within me… Is that the Sacred Jewel?"

Kagome falls to the ground, the orb landing in front of her.

Dustin: "Is that it?" I asked in curiosity seeing the purple orb.

Inuyasha: "Give me that Jewel! Hurry!"

Before Kagome has time to react, the Centipede Monster circles her body around the tree and Kagome several times, and squeezes, pressing Kagome onto Inuyasha on the tree. The orb is still on the ground.

Centipede: "I heard that a half-demon brat was after the Sacred Jewel. So you're the one?"

Kagome: "A half-demon? What is he anyway?"

Dustin: "Half demon? Wait, he must be half Inu Yokai. That explain the dog ears."

Inuyasha: "Don't underestimate me, Centipede Monster! I can take care of you… if I really get down to business." Inuyasha said with a growl.

Kagome: "You! You're awfully arrogant! Are you strong?"

Inuyasha: "Huh?"

Kagome: "Well, are you?"

Centipede: "What can he do, strapped down like that? He's under a powerful spell." The centipede bends down to the Sacred Jewel

Centipede: Just stay where you are and watch!" She picks up the jewel with her tongue and swallows it.

Inuyasha: "Damn you!"

Villager 1: "It swallowed the Jewel!"

Villager 2: "No! What will happen, Priestess Kaede?!"

The fallen limbs of the Centipede Monster start glowing and reattach to her.

Kagome: "Its arms are growing again…!"

The Centipede shakes a little and her skin falls off, revealing a grotesque rotten skeleton like torso and face.

Centipede: "Rejoice! My power is being restored!"

Dustin: "Don't forget about me you oversized maggot!" I said to the centipede as she looks at me.

Centipede: "Ah yes! How could I forget?" She lunges at me but I dodged. I played a different song on my ocarina while dodging.

Inuyasha: "Wait! That ocarina! Is that…?" Inuyasha said as dragon made of fiery red energy appeared behind d me and roared before it enveloped my body in a fiery red aura. This time I gain red and gold samurai armor. The katana's blades increased in length, going from a katana to a Nodachi. The blade also seemed to be glowing orange as it was fresh from a forge oven.

Inuyasha: "No way."

Dustin: "Time to bathe in the fires of hell!" I said as I held my sword up as a dragon made of flame coiled around it.

During: "SEIRYU FLAME!" I shouted as I thrust my sword at the centipede, launching he fire dragon at her. Once it made contact with her midsection, it created a big explosion which left a whole in her midsection.

But despite the damage she sustained, she still charged at me. I countered with dodges, punches, slashes and kicks.

Inuyasha then looks at Kagome.

Inuyasha: "Hey. Can you pull out this arrow?" Inuyasha asked her seriously.

Kagome: "Huh?"

Inuyasha: "I'm asking if you can pull out this arrow!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome: "This arrow? this one?" Kagome asked.

Kaede: "Do not remove it! That arrow secures the spell on the Inuyasha! You must not free the Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: You old hag, wake up! Do you want to become fodder for the centipede?! Once it completely absorbs the Sacred Jewel, it'll be the end!" He said and looks at Kagome.

Inuyasha: "Come on! Do you want to die here, too?!"

Kagome: 'I-I don't understand, not any of it…!' Kagome grabs the arrow and shout.

Kagome: 'But I know one thing… I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' Kagome thought as she pulls the arrow out. Light emit from the arrow and it disintegrates.

Kaede: "It disappeared…! The arrow that held my sister's spell…!" Kaede said in shock.

Taiyang: "Impossible." Taiyang said just as shocked.

The light that emits from Inuyasha fades away and Inuyasha starts to pulsate.

Kagome: "Inu… ya… sha?" Kagome said softly and weakly.

Inuyasha starts to laugh hysterically. The centipede breakes her attention from me and notices Inuyashs free from his spell.

Dustin: "Don't turn your back on me!" I said as I slashed at her, making her scream in pure agony.

Centipede: "You brat!"

Inuyasha: "Shut up, old hag!" Inuyasha said as he brandished his claws.

Inuyasha: "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha claws at the centipede's mouth and splits the centipede body into two. The body breaks into pieces and lands scattered on the ground.

Kagome: "Wow… He really is strong…!" Kagome said in wander.

Dustin: "Holy shit!" I said with shock in my tone

One of the centipede piece around Kagome twitches.

Kagome: "It's still moving!" Kagome shrieked.

Kaede: "Do you see the flesh that shines? The Sacred Jewel is embedded there! You must remove it, else it will keep rejuvenating!" Kaede said as I ran up to them.

Kagome: "N-N-No way!" Kagome looks around frantically until she found it.

Kagome: "There! I can see it!"

Kaede feels for the Jewel in the body piece that Kagome was referring to and picks up the jewel. The flesh on all the body pieces disintegrates, leaving only bones. Kaede gives the jewel to Kagome. Kagome is surprised and so was I.

Kaede: "Only you can possess the Jewel." 'You, who seem so like my sister, Kikyo.'

Kagome: "Why was it inside my body? This jewel which can empower such a demon?"

Dustin: "Question of my life." I shrugged my soldiers as my armor dissipated.

Inuyasha: "Exactly! Which a human has no possible use for it! If you don't want to feel the pain of my claws, just give me the Jewel and get it over with!" Inuyasha said as I held my blade in front of him.

Dustin: "Hey mutt! You threaten my friend like that, I'll castrate your flea bitten ass." I growled in anger as Inuyasha growled at me.

Kagome: 'But… But! But isn't he supposed to be the HERO?!' Kagome thought in confusion

* * *

Here are my own villains for this story.

The Twelve Demon Emperors are twelve powerful demons that terrorized the ancient world, each with

his or her own brand of magic that represents or is derived from a different element which their powers

are based on. Their utmost desire is to rule the world and enslave the human race. The demon emperors

were evil and malevolent. TheyThey each represent a different element from which their powers are based: Light, Wind, Wood, Metal, Fire, Thunder, Moon, Ice, Sky, Earth, Water and Darkness.

The Twelve Demon Emperors were banished to the Netherworld by Reiju Honzo, Dustin's past life.

* * *

Name: Datenshi

Aliases: The Demon Emperor of Light

Race: Demon

Age: 900+

Nationality: Japanese

Sign: 光 (light)

Family: Demon Emperors (siblings)

Description: A pale skinned angel, flowing blonde hair, red eyes, two horns and two massive gold feathered wing. Dressed in a pair yellow hakama.

* * *

Name: Keroro

Aliases: Demon Emperor of Wind

Race: Demon

Age: 900+

Nationality: Japanese

Sign: 風 (wind)

Family: Demon Emperors (siblings)

Description: A giant pale green frog with maroon splotches and lime green eyes.

* * *

Name: Tokage

Aliases: Demon Emperor of Wood

Race: Demon

Age: 900+

Nationality: Japanese

Sign: 木 (wood)

Family: Demon Emperors (siblings)

Description: A large lizard with leaves on his body, a long vine-like tail, toes made of lotus petals and a head that resembles a cherry blossom. His eyes are Jade green.

* * *

Name: Kagami

Aliases: Demon Emperor of Metal

Race: Demon

Age: 900+

Nationality: Japanese

Sign: 鋼 (steel)

Family: Demon Emperors (siblings)

Description: A deep grey metallic humanoid with a mirror on his ace and midsection, mirror like shields. The only visible facial features on his face are red markings resembling lips.

* * *

Name: Kiryū

Aliases: Demon Emperor of Fire

Race: Demon

Age: 900+

Nationality: Japanese

Sign: 火 (fire)

Family: Demon Emperors (siblings)

Description: Deep red dragon, black underbelly, golden mane and whiskers and golden amber eyes.

* * *

Name: Ikazuchi Oni

Aliases: Demon Emperor of Thunder

Race: Demon

Age: 900+

Nationality: Japanese

Sign: 雷 (thunder)

Family: Demon Emperors (siblings)

Description: A blue skinned Oni with blue and gold armor, two horns, electric blue eyes and wild, unkempt black hair.

* * *

Name: Kyūketsuki

Aliases: Demon Emperor of the Moon

Race: Demon

Age: 900+

Nationality: Japanese

Sign: 月 (moon)

Family: Demon Emperors (siblings)

Description: A Jiangshi dressed in black and purple garbs, pale alabaster skin and a long ponytail that coils around his body.

* * *

Name: Shirayukihime

Aliases: Demon Empress of Ice

Race: Demon

Age: 900+

Nationality: Japanese

Sign: 氷 (ice)

Family: Demon Emperors (siblings)

Description: A pale skinned woman with cerulean eyes, black waist length hair, icy blue lips ad dressed in a white and baby blue kimono.

* * *

Name: Aku Tori

Aliases: Demon Emperor of the Sky

Race: Demon

Age: 900+

Nationality: Japanese

Sign: 天 (sky)

Family: Demon Emperors (siblings)

Description: a humanoid Raven with red eyes.

* * *

Name: Dai Iwa

Aliases: Demon Emperor of Earth

Race: Demon

Age: 900+

Nationality: Japanese

Sign: 土 (earth)

Family: Demon Emperors (siblings)

Description: A Chinese guardian lion with a golden mane, Jade green eyes and a Jade color.

* * *

Name: Ningyo

Aliases: Demon Empress of Water

Race: Demon

Age: 900+

Nationality: Japanese

Sign: 水 (water)

Family: Demon Emperors (siblings)

Description: a mermaid with a long blue fish tale, seashells covering her breasts, deep blue eyes and ocean blue hair that writhe in eight massive tentacles

* * *

Name: Akuma

Aliases: Demon Emperor of Darkness

Race: Demon

Age: 900+

Nationality: Japanese

Sign: 闇 (darkness)

Family: Demon Emperors (siblings)

Description: a pitch black shadowy figure with deep violet eyes, bulky arms ending in claws and massive horns

* * *

Trivia

The names of the Demon Sorcerers have meanings related to their attributes:

**Datenshi** (堕天使) His name can be translated as "Fallen Angel".

**Keroro** (ケロロ): His name can be translated as "Frog".

**Tokage** (蜥蜴): His name can be translated as "Small Lizard"

**Kagami** (鏡): His name can be translated as "Mirror"

**Kiryū** (気竜): His name can be translated as "Spirit Dragon".

**Ikazuchi Oni** (雷鬼): His name can be translated as "Thunder Ogre"

**Kyūketsuki** (吸血鬼): His name can be translated as "Vampire

**Shirayukihime** (白雪姫): Her name can be translated as "Snow White"

**Aku Tori** (悪の鳥): His name can be translated as "Evil Bird".

**Dai Iwa** (大岩): His name can be translated as "Big Rock"

**Ningyo** (人魚にんぎょ): Her name can be translated as "human fish; mermaid or merman"

**Akuma** (悪魔): His name can be translated as "Devil"

Reiju defeated the twelve demon emperors with twelve spirits that represent the signs of the zodiac before sealing them in the netherworld.

Datenshi was defeated by the Dog

Keroro was defeated by the Rooster

Tokage was defeated by the Ox

Kagami was defeated by the Monkey

Kiryū was defeated by the Dragon

Ikazuchi Oni was defeated by the Rabbit

Kyūketsuki was defeated by the Snake

Shirayukihime was defeated by the Horse

Aku Tori was defeated was by the Tiger

Dai Iwa was defeated by the Pig

Ningyo was defeated by the Ram

Akuma was defeated by the Rat

* * *

**And with that out of the way, that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys like it. And as always I will see y'all next time. But bye.**


End file.
